


After Party

by Princess976



Series: Intimate Encounters [6]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Almost non-existent Angst, Car Sex, Compulsion, F/M, Fingerfucking, Hot Vampire Sex, Light Angst, Oral Sex, Reader is You, Reader-Insert, Smut, sex on the first date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-10 00:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2003472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess976/pseuds/Princess976
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You win a radio contest where the prize is tickets to a great concert. After a few weeks you were still looking for someone to go with you. Your last resort is to post online about your extra ticket. Before you post a gorgeous man offers to be your date to the concert you agree and you get way more than a simple date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Party

**Author's Note:**

> Another down, five more to go. These shots come to me randomly. It just depends on which guy yells the loudest. Stefan was particularly loud this time. He was very excited to _sample_ what you have to offer.
> 
>  
> 
> **DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own TVD or TO or anything found therein. _Aerosmith_ ain't mine and neither are their songs. The only thing I own is You (Reader) and Stefan and I came together and decided that you needed no deserved to be done right. Enjoy!**

* * *

You were so excited. You couldn't believe your luck. _Aerosmith_ tickets, front row, hell yeah! You had never won anything until you won the tickets. You figured it was worth a try to call the radio station to try to win the tickets. When you called you were the sixth caller and the DJ asked you to sing a verse and chorus of _Sweet Emotion_. You nailed it and couldn't believe it. You did a happy dance after you hung up.

A few weeks later you still hadn't found anyone to go to the show with you. None of your friends wanted to go. No one from work wanted to go. You were close to posting on the _Aerosmith_ fan page on Facebook to find someone to go with you.

You were sitting at a table in the Mystic Grill trying to compose a post that didn't sound desperate. Your friends were trying to talk you out of the idea. They said you were going the right way to end up murdered, but none of them volunteered to go to the show with you.

"Ok, guys listen. This is my post. 'Hey fellow Virginia _Aerosmith_ fans. I have an extra ticket for the July 7th show, front row. It's in Richmond, contact me if you're interested.' What do you think?" you asked. None of your friends answered. Whatever you thought to yourself. Before you could post your invitation a handsome man stepped up to your table.

"Hi. I'm Stefan. Did I hear you say you had a spare ticket to _Aerosmith_?" he asked with a smile. You didn't think you had been speaking that loud but you must have if he heard you.

"Yeah. You like _Aerosmith_?" you asked.

"Yeah. If you really have an extra ticket I'll pay you for it," he said.

"No. The tickets were a prize, I didn't pay for them. But if you really want it the ticket is yours," you told him.

"Ok but let me drive us to the show." he said with a smile.

"Sure. That sounds great." you said. He gave you his phone number and left the grill.

A few weeks later you answered your door to see Stefan standing there in an extremely tight tshirt and lowrise jeans. He had been gorgeous that day at the Grill. Today he looked sinful. You watched his gaze rake up your body finally meeting your eyes. Even though you were wearing skinny jeans and a crop tee you felt naked under his gaze.

"Hi, Y/N," Stefan said with a smile.

"Hi, Stefan," you responded as the heat crawled up your face.

"You ready to go?" Stefan asked you. You nodded your head yes grabbed the tickets and pulled your door shut. When the two of you emerged from your apartment building he stepped up to a classic red Porshe.

"This is yours?" you asked.

"Yeah, do you like it?"

"It's great," you said sliding into the car through the door he held open.

"So tell me about yourself," Stefan said as he eased into traffic.

"Um, not much to tell. I'm a bullpen reporter for the Mystic Falls Times. You know I cover spaghetti dinners and the many Founders events," you told Stefan with a smile. "Two parents, two siblings and a dog. How about you?" you asked.

"No parents, one brother, no pets," he started. "I am a curator of relics of the American South," Stefan told you.

"A curator, that seems fancy. What exactly do you do?" you asked him.

"I procure artifacts that span from the early 1840's to the Civil War era," he explained.

"What kind of artifacts? And for who?" you asked.

"I specialize in Civil War era things from clothes and jewelry to war items. And I do it for museums and historic societies, like the Founder's Council," Stefan told you.

"Oh so you're responsible for all the displays at the numerous Founder's events," you joked.

"Guilty as charged. You seem a little young to be an _Aerosmith_ fan so how did you discover them?" Stefan asked.

"When I was young I heard _Dream On_ and I was hooked," you said.

"Oh, I thought you were going to say _Don't Want to Miss a Thing_ was your favorite song," he said.

"Um no," you said slightly offended, "I loved them before that. What's your favorite _Aerosmith_ song?"

" _Love in an Elevator_ ," he said without hesitation.

"Good choice," you answered not looking at him. He smirked and turned on the radio. The two of you sang along for the rest of the drive. You were so excited by the time you arrived at the arena. You couldn't stop smiling. "I am so excited. The only thing that could make this better would be meeting the band," you said as you and Stefan found your seats.

"I can get you backstage," Stefan said.

"How?" you asked.

"I have my ways," he said with a smug smile.

"Yeah right," you said with a roll of your eyes.

You had a great time at the show and Steven Tyler reached out and touched your hand. After the show Stefan led you to the stage door. You stood in line behind people clutching their backstage passes. You tried to urge him out of the line.

"Stefan, let's go!" you said trying to pull him away.

"Y/N, don't worry. It's fine," he reassured you with a crooked smile. He stepped up to the roadie with the clipboard and you waited to get tossed into the street. "Hey, Stefan Salvatore plus one," he said to the guy with the clipboard. The roadie looked down and then back at Stefan. Then exactly like you anticipated he told Stefan his name wasn't on the list.

"Nope, not on the list. Next!" the roadie said loudly. Stefan nonplussed looked the guy in the eye and tried again.

"You made a mistake. Check again, we're on the list," Stefan said.

"I made a mistake. You are on the list. Sorry about that," the roadie said holding the door open for the two of you.

"Stefan, how did you...?" you started to ask but were cut short by the sight of Joe Perry in front of you. You and Stefan took selfies with the band and they signed your tee. As you and Stefan were leaving the arena he pulled you close to him and hugged you.

"That was fun but a lot different than the 70's," he said as he spun you around.

"How could you possibly know what _Aerosmith_ was like in the 70's?" you asked as you walked to his car.

"My Uncle Zac partied with them once and he told me about it," Stefan told you.

"Oh. I have no idea how you pulled that of but it made the whole experience better," you said beaming.

"Want to get a drink?" he asked.

"Yeah. That'd be great," you said happy the night wasn't ending yet.

Stefan found a bar and the two of you matched shots, played pool and danced to the jukebox, or rather you danced he watched. On the way back to Mystic Falls Stefan stopped in a field and parked the car. The two of you laid back on the hood of his car looking at the stars.

When Stefan put his arm around you, you put your head on his shoulder and entwined your legs with his. You looked up at him and he kissed you. You froze for a moment and then relaxed into the kiss.

You rolled over to straddle him still kissing him. Stefan rested his hands on your waist letting you take the lead. You bit his bottom lip then licked away the sting and slid your tongue into his mouth.

His hold on your waist tightened a little as you kissed down his neck. You weren't sure how far things to go. But when Stefan rubbed you against his hardening erection, you made up your mind.

You sat up and pulled your t-shirt over your head. Stefan slid his hands up your back and opened your bra and pulled it from your arms. He leaned forward and took one of your nipples into his mouth and gently sucked causing you to whimper. He switched breasts kneading the one not currently getting attention.

You started to grind your hips into Stefan, telling him exactly what you wanted. He flipped you over onto your back and kissed down your body. He removed your flats and unbuckled your jeans. He pulled them slowly down your shapely legs.  
He kissed your instep, your ankles, your calves, the back of your knees and your inner thighs. He kissed your panty clad core. He ran his tongue around your bellybutton. He hooked his fingers into the sides of your panties and pulled them down.  
He quickly shed his shirt and removed his jeans. He blanketed your body with his and slid his hand between your bodies to play with the bundle of nerves hidden at the juncture of your thighs. You inhaled sharply when he made contact.

He kissed you deeply as he slid two fingers in and out of you at a tortuously slow pace. You were writhing on the hood of his car begging for release. Stefan kissed you soundly and moved down your body. He used his hands to push your thighs wider apart and he took a long slow lick across your center. He hooked his arms under your thighs and began to lap at your pussy like a man possessed. When your released happened it came with a gush of liquid leaving your body.

When Stefan looked up at you, you were frozen in place. His eyes had turned black and there were black veins crawling down his face. He moved away at a blinding pace. You sat up and called him over.

"Stefan. Please come here," you coaxed. He didn't turn to face you and when he spoke his voice was low.

"Y/N, I'm so sorry. I can explain even though you probably won't believe me," he said apologetic.

"Stefan, look at me, please," you said. He turned to face you his face back to normal. "Stefan, it's ok," you tried to convince him.

"I'm not scared. I understand," you explained.

"Understand what? " he asked moving closer.

"What just happened. What you are," you said holding out your hand to him.

"How?" he asked taking your hand and joining you on the hood of the car.

"I was born and raised in Mystic Falls, my family belongs to the council. I know," you told him pulling him atop you as you lay back onto the hood. You wrapped your legs around him rubbing your still wet pussy against his throbbing dick. "Stefan please," you pleaded. He slid slowly into you and you arched your back off the hood. Stefan moved slowly at first establishing a rhythm. "Faster," you begged. He picked up speed at your request.

"Y/N, you feel so good around me. So tight," Stefan moaned as he began to pound you harder.

"Stefan please go deeper!" you cried. Stefan pounded his granite like cock as far inside you as possible causing you to cry out in pleasure. You could feel the tell tale signs of another climax looming. "Stefan, I'm so close. Make me cum!" you moaned. Your plea made Stefan thrust into your dripping pussy harder. His face changed before your eyes and you felt your walls gripping him tighter.

"Cum for me, Y/N," Stefan said as he filled you with his cum. Your climax rocketed through your body as you felt Stefan release inside you. You opened your eyes when you finally came down from your euphoric high, Stefan was staring down at you.

"What?" you asked feeling a little shy.

"Nothing. Thanks for not turning away from me," he smiled sadly.

"Thanks for the greatest sex of my life!" you quipped trying to lighten the mood. He smiled.

"You're very welcome," he said as he helped you dress. You rode back to Mystic Falls in a comfortable silence. He walked you to your door and kissed you.

"I had fun, Stefan. Thank you for a wonderful evening," you said properly, trying to hide your laugh. You couldn't and he joined your laughter. "Good night, Stefan," you said once you had your laughter under control. You opened your front door and turned to face him.

"Good night, Y/N. Next time we'll try love in an elevator," he said as he strolled away from your front door.


End file.
